Todo Por Un Cd
by Son Shaiveg Tashio
Summary: Los Mejores Momentos Pasan De Forma Inesperada...


Hola…! Yo aquí haciendo 2 entradas triunfales…! Al mundo de naruto y al mundo de los lemons…! Sena amables conmigo ^^

No supo en que momento exactamente termino apresándola contra la puerta de su habitación, solo podía sentir las descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo con cada beso y cada caricia indecorosa que transmitía por sobre las ropas de ella.

Lentamente metió sus manos las manos por debajo de su blusa, sin dejar de besarla con esa pasión tan salvaje, ella subió los brazos separándose por una milésima de segundo mientras quitaba la prenda que ahora era un estorbo para sus planes, cuando la prensa quedo olvidada el alguna parte de la habitación retomaron los besos.

Se separaron de la puerta, caminando a tientas por la oscuridad mientras luchaba por desabrochar su sujetador que no tardaron mucho en ser derrotado, la guio hasta llegar a la cama, la recostó suavemente, con una delicadeza que momentos atrás mientras la tenia atrapada contra la puerta estaba ausente. Sin separa los labios de esa tersa piel que lo enloquecía, empezó a descender por su cuello sin dejar de acariciar sus delicadas curvas y caderas, subió sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos tomándolos entre sus manos y apretándolos delicadamente, escucho un gemido salir de su boca, sin resistirse mas se abalanzo contra uno de ellos, besándolo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo mientras seguía escuchando los hermosos gemidos de placer que su compañera le otorgaba.

Dejo los senos por un momento, para arremeter nuevamente contra sus labios, sintió como las pequeñas manos temblorosas se metían por debajo de su playera blanca y comenzaban a subirla, se separo un poco para ayudar a deshacerse de ella. Reinicia su labor besando sus senos y comienza a bajar lentamente por todo su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar el inicio de su falda, si dejar de besar su abdomen busca con sus manos el botón de la misma, mientras siente como otras manos lo ayudan a buscarlo, se incorpora un poco para llegar hasta su oído, y retirando las manos lentamente le dice al oído

_Yo puedo solo, tu solo disfruta mi Hinata-_ Para luego besar su oreja y volver a bajar hasta su falda, logrando por fin desabrochar el botón que impedía su progreso, subió un poco sus caderas para retirar la prenda completamente, subió de nuevo para seguir besando aquellos labios que se habían vuelto su dulce adicción, pegando su entrepierna a la de ella, para que pudiera sentir su excitación.

Siguió besando con lujuria, turnándose entre sus labios y sus senos mientras su compañera trataba de quitarle su pantalón, una vez que lo logro él se levanto de la cama, dándole a ella una vista completa de su figura y del gran bulto que hacia su erección, se abalanzo contra sus pequeñas bragas, quitándolas lentamente con la boca, rozando debes en cuando sus dientes u labios con las tersas y torneadas piernas de su amante, escuchando los pequeños suspiros y gemidos que ella le proporcionaba, que para él, eran la mejor melodía conocida.

Una vez que la prenda estuvo fuera de combate, se detuvo y observo detenidamente el cuerpo de su amante, era tan delicioso, tan tentador, y a la vez tan angelical, casi brillaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Empezó a besar sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas y muslos, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar al centro de ella, primero miro la expresión de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados como esperando el siguiente movimiento, jadeaba y su pecho se movía de arriba a bajo tratando de darle todo el aire posible.

La siguió observando hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miro casi suplicándole que siguiera, y asi cumplió su capricho silencioso, primero lo lamio de arriba abajo, sacando un pequeño grito mesclado de sorpresa y placer, siguió saboreando su esencia, metiendo su lengua en ella y sacándola, haciendo que su compañera gimiera y se revolcara de placer entre las sabanas. Se detuvo por un momento, cuando sintió que su compañera acabaría, haciendo presente un quejido de la misma.

_No quiero te termines asi cariño, quiero que sientas el verdadero placer de un hombre en la cama_- dijo mientras regresaba nuevamente a sus labios, los beso, haciendo que ella misma se probara, mordió un poco su labio inferior, bajo hasta su cuello y mientras lo besaba y mordía la penetro de una sola embestida.

Ahh..- grito bajo ella en señal de dolor eh incomodidad, él la beso dulcemente en los labios.

Tranquila, ya pasara- dijo mientras seguía besándola y esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

Luego de unos minutos sintió como ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, mostrándole que podía seguir, y él asi lo hizo, empezó con embestidas suaves, y poco a poco fueron aumentando.

Mas….Mas..- pedía su amante entre gemidos de placer mientras rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura y el no dudaba en complacerla, penetrándola mas profundo mientras besabas sus senos y su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras seguía escuchando la hermosa sinfonía que su amante le otorgaba.

Siguió embistiéndola con fuerza, mientras sentía como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, cosa que lo excitaba mas todavía, ella lo volvía loco, aun siendo tan tímida, podía hacerlo calentar más que ninguna otra.

Ya faltaba poco para que ambos llegaran al éxtasis, entre los gemidos de placer y los movimientos desenfrenados ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo cayendo totalmente rendidos entre las sabanas y la oscuridad de la habitación.

El giro su cuerpo, haciendo que ella quedara sobre su pecho, asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, siguió masajeando la espalda de ella, ninguno se atrevía a romper ese cómodo silencio que los envolvía.

De pronto sonó el teléfono Rompiendo el Momento.

Mi Teléfono- dijo ella mientras se levantaba para buscarlo entre sus ropas, tardo unos minutos en encontrarlo, abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver el nombre en la pantalla- Bueno- Dijo casi como un susurro.

Hinata Hyuga tiene 10 minutos para salir de hay o le diré a tu padre lo que estuviste haciendo- dijo un conmocionado Neji al otro lado de la línea.

Esta Bien…No Di..digas Nada Onegai- Dijo ella aun con voz temblorosa.

Ok, Pero si no estas en casa en 10 minutos lo are- finalizo cortando el teléfono.

Hinata Se quedo unos segundo observando el aparato, hasta que unos brazos la atraparon por detrás mientras le susurraban al oído

Tranquila, no dirá nada mientras llegues a casa, vístete antes que explote- dijo suavemente mientras besaba su cuello.

Sasuke-kun- Dijo ella en un suspiro- Debo irme.

Lo se, vístete- respondió dejándola para q buscara su ropa, una vez que estuvo vestida la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Hinata- dijo el haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Si Sasuke-kun- Respondió sonrojándose.

Eres deliciosa- dijo mientras le robaba un apasionado beso de los labios.

Ella se dejo llevar hasta que a ambos les falto el aire, cuando se separaron ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Te Amo- susurro ella sin abrir lo ojos.

Y yo a ti mi Hinata- dijo el mientras la volvía a besar, para luego dejar que se fuera.

Entro de nuevo a la casa, pensando en todo lo que habría pasado, quien diría que todo comenzó por un simple CD, que al final, ninguno de los 2 se molesto en buscar.

Bien aquí termina mi primer lemon…por favor sean pacientes conmigo…cualquiera sugerencia, opinión, critica, comentario, navajazo o etc. puede dejarlo en un reviews


End file.
